


Glowing

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Genderswap, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re supposed to tell John he’s beautiful, Mer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #158 "visit"

“Oh, my god,” said Jeannie, the moment she stepped through the wormhole from Earth. “Oh, my god, John, you look beautiful! I thought I knew what to expect when you sent that e-mail, but you look fantastic, you look… beautiful.”

“I feel like a whale,” said John, going faintly pink.

Jeannie laughed and hugged him, easily maneuvering around his very rounded middle. “That’ll happen,” she said. “You’re supposed to tell John he’s beautiful, Mer.”

“He doesn’t need me for that,” said Rodney, taking her suitcase and passing it to a waiting airman. “Half the people in the city tell him he’s ‘glowing’ every day.”

“That doesn’t mean he shouldn’t hear it from you, too, Mer.”

“We’re glad you could come, Jeannie,” said John, before the two of them could start one of their usual arguments. “Especially on short notice.”

“It’s no trouble,” said Jeannie. “It’s summer vacation, so Kaleb and Maddie will be fine without me for a few weeks while we figure out this little problem my brother seems to have gotten himself into. Plus, it gives me even more time to offer support and advice to his temporarily female and pregnant boyfriend.” She frowned. “That is something I would never have imagined saying before I came here.”

She smiled again, and John knew she knew the real reason they’d asked her to come to Atlantis. As much help as Teyla had been so far, especially since she’d had her second kid, she was still from the Pegasus Galaxy and had probably expected to give birth to her son in that Wraith hive ship just as much as she’d expected to have her daughter in Atlantis’s infirmary. But as John got closer to his due date, he’d wanted someone who knew what he was expecting, someone from Earth. Late one night, after being woken by the baby kicking, John had rolled over against Rodney’s side and said, “Would you… do you think Jeannie would come, if you asked her to?”

Rodney had invented the problem he’d told Woolsey he needed her help with— well, not entirely, she _would_ end up in the lab, at some point— but John should have known that Jeannie would understand.

“Thanks,” he said.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “See, Sheppard? I told you she was going to be like this. Like I went and… and knocked you up.”

“Well, you kind of did,” said John.

“And it was your idea!” Rodney protested, but added quickly, “Not that I wasn’t completely on board with it.”

“But you’re happy?” Jeannie asked, ignoring her brother and resting a hand on John’s arm. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, softly. “I never thought that I’d… well…” He sniffed suddenly and swiped at his eyes, looking irritated at himself. “Sorry.”

“It’s just the hormones,” said Jeannie, sympathetically. “It’s fine. And it’ll keep happening.”

“Thanks,” John muttered.

“But on the plus side, you can make Mer do just about anything for you, and he can’t refuse.”

“I have been enjoying that.”

“Hey!” Rodney protested.

John laughed, and kissed him. “I have something to tell you, Rodney,” he whispered. “The baby is yours.”

“Yes, I knew that,” said Rodney, but he was grinning.

“C’mon, McKays,” said John. “It’s almost lunchtime, and I hear the mess got in a whole batch of those orange berries from P3M-4437 that taste like bananas.”

Rodney made a face. “Even _I_ don’t like those, Sheppard.”

“Ah, the cravings,” said Jeannie. “Fun, huh?”

“No,” said John. “But at least the berries are in season.”

She laughed. “Let’s go, then. And I’ll tell you both all about how Maddie was born…”

THE END


End file.
